


Two Wonderful Alphas

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adelphogamy, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Claiming, F/M, Marriage, Omega Lisa Braeden, Poly Vee, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:58:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Dean and Lisa were going strong and had it all.  Then Sam was back and they had even more.
Relationships: Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Lisa Braeden/Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20
Collections: SPN ABO Bingo Round 4, SPN Poly Bingo, SPN Rare Ship Bingo 2020





	Two Wonderful Alphas

**Author's Note:**

> For my SPN Poly Bingo card, the Adelphogamy square, my SPN Rare Ship Bingo card, the Lisa square, and my SPN ABO Bingo card, the Matching Claim Mark square.  
Canon Divergent from between seasons 5/6

It had been a year, and it was Lisa. Dean always had a soft spot for the Omega, after that wonderful (_fucking_ wonderful, really) weekend all those years ago. Back then, they hadn’t spent nearly enough time together for a stronger bond to form, but after a year of living together?

It was bound to happen. 

Lisa proudly sported the claim mark on her left shoulder, even wore an off-the-shoulder dress when they had the simple ceremony at the courthouse.

Dean might be technically dead, but that didn’t mean that they couldn’t get married, if only semi-legally.

Ben was the Best Man, Man of Honor, and Ring Bearer, as well as signing as witness. Dean wasn’t sure who was happier about the wedding, Lisa or Ben.

Dean had to admit that he enjoyed the official title of stepfather, though.

Their little family was happy, all was well.

Then Sam was back.

Dean couldn’t have been happier. Sam moved in with them, taking over the garage apartment. The breakfast table suddenly had four chairs, instead of just three. Neighborhood barbeques started to expect four from 213, instead of just three.

Life was good.

Sam and Lisa ended up having a lot in common. Lisa was smart – sometimes too smart for Dean, who’d rather take Ben to the garage to look under the hood of Baby (who came out of hiding when Sam showed back up) than listen to Lisa and Sam chat dead languages. Sam had gotten himself a job at the local library, something Dean teased was perfect for him. They attended the Alpha-Omega Alliance meetings there together, working together to help Omegas in need.

It worked out well for Lisa, because now she had someone to talk with about anything and everything. Not that Dean hadn’t wanted to talk about serious things, he just wouldn’t have as long of an attention span for conversation like that as she and Sam.

More and more often, Dean found himself going to bed alone, Lisa and Sam staying up late to talk or read or whatever it was that they were doing.

Eventually, though, Sam found Dean one afternoon when Lisa was out.

“I’m moving out,” Sam said, with no lead up or preface.

Dean nearly hit his head on Baby’s hood.

“What? Why?”

Sam leaned against the work bench, sighing. Dean’s nostrils flared, scenting the nervousness in his brother. “My rut’s coming up, I need to go.”

Dean didn’t take the bait. “That’s crap. Your rut’s coming? We’ll take a long weekend. You know it’s better to work out a rut in a familiar place, not some new apartment or hotel. Besides,” Dean tossed a rag over his shoulder and crossed his arms, “ruts only last a few days. Why does that warrant you moving out?”

Sam shook his head, not meeting Dean’s eye. “I can’t have a rut here, not in your house…not in Lisa’s house.”

Dean squinted, trying to read between the lines of what Sam was saying. “Why does it matter whose house it is?”

Sam didn’t answer.

“It’s settled, then. We’ll bug off and you can have the house to yourself.”

“No,” Sam said firmly. “I can’t.”

He turned away, heading to the door. Dean caught his shoulder and was surprised at the ferocity with which Sam pushed him away.

“What’s your deal?” Dean demanded.

“I can’t!” Sam practically hollered back, his emotions rising. Dean could smell the tension and stress.

“Tell me why not!” Dean answered in kind, hitting Sam’s shoulders with the palms of his hands, a brotherly shove that wasn’t meant to harm, just push the conversation toward clarity.

“Because her scent is everywhere!” Sam yelled, growling.

Dean paused, turning Sam’s words over in his head. Before he could answer, Sam kept talking. He paced as he spoke, the stress and worry coming off of him in waves.

“I’m sorry, Dean, it’s just been too much – living with you guys. I mean, it’s been great, of course. You’re great, and Ben’s great, and Lisa, she’s…” Sam sighed. He stopped pacing. “She’s great. That’s the problem.”

Sam slouched against the work bench again, not meeting Dean’s eye as though he were an admonished child.

“She smells so good, and I don’t think I can take it anymore. I’m sorry, Dean, but I can’t be here anymore, especially during a rut. If the Alpha side of me scents her in the house, I don’t know if I’ll be able to stay away.”

To his surprise, Dean wasn’t reacting to Sam’s admission like he thought he would. Instead of a possessive rage or jealousy, he was calm. He didn’t feel threatened. In fact, if anything was threatening, it was the idea of Sam leaving.

“So, don’t stay away,” Dean said simply.

Sam’s eyes snapped up to look at Dean. “What?”

Dean shrugged, walking over to lean against the door of Baby, right across from where Sam was. “I mean, I don’t speak for Lisa, but I don’t see her having an issue. You should at least talk to her.”

Sam scoffed. “She’s your _wife_! She’s your _mate_!”

Dean took a moment to think over those facts, but shrugged again. “Yeah, but you’re my brother. And she loves you, I know it. If she didn’t, she’da told me to kick you out a long time ago.”

Dean stood, tossing his rag toward the dirty bucket. “Just, don’t make any decisions before you talk to her. And talk to her soon – like, tonight.”

Dean left Sam in the garage, hoping for the best all-around.

Dean made a point to go to bed extra early that night, giving Sam and Lisa plenty of time to talk – or for Sam to put off what he needed to say until Lisa beat it out of him, she was good at that. Dean didn’t sleep, though, waiting until Lisa crawled under the covers well after midnight before his body finally rested.

In the morning, it was Sam who was absent and Lisa who cornered Dean.

“You told Sam to talk to me?” she asked as he got dressed after his shower, obviously wanting confirmation at a time he couldn’t escape. Dean nodded, then shrugged.

“I didn’t see the harm in at least having the conversation,” Dean admitted. Lisa stared at him for a minute, obviously trying to read his every thought. When his shirt was buttoned up, she approached, her hands resting on his chest.

“So there really is such a thing as an Alpha who can share?”

Dean heard the clear mix of seriousness and teasing, so he leaned down to place a kiss over her claim mark. “This Alpha is willing to share anything with his brother, as long as it’s okay with you, and you’re interested.”

Lisa shivered at the affection and moved to wrap her arms around Dean’s waist. He held her in turn, swaying slightly side to side in a gentle dance.

“Okay,” Lisa finally breathed. She pulled back, kissed Dean on the lips, and headed downstairs to start her day.

Things were a bit different, then. Sam and Lisa started… _dating_ wasn’t exactly the right word, since they already shared a house and had both admitted attraction, but that was the simplest way to put it. Sam’s rut came about three weeks later, and Dean took Ben on a fishing trip.

When they got back, Sam and Lisa were all in.

The next weekend when Ben was sleeping at a friend’s house, Sam and Lisa talked to Dean.

“We want your blessing,” Lisa started. Dean looked between the two of them. 

“For what? You’ve got it,” Dean said easily. It still surprised him a bit, how okay he was with everything, but it really had been an easy relationship to fall into. He and Lisa hadn’t changed a bit (and frankly, the sex might be better, too); he and Sam were still as brotherly co-dependent as always. Life was good.

“We’re trying to decide, really,” Lisa continued. “We wanted to talk everything out with you, instead of making decisions without you.”

Dean appreciated them, and genuinely smiled when Sam reached across to cover Lisa’s hand with his.

“Well, let’s just do the whole shebang, yeah?” Dean started. “Claiming, marriage, everything. Of course, if you want in on the co-parenting, that should be a Ben decision, too. But if a legally dead man like me can get mated and married, why not you, too?”

Sam’s surprise was palpable. Lisa just smiled.

“I figured that’s what you’d say,” she replied, leaning over to kiss Dean. She turned to Sam next, kissing him the same.

“Mazel tov,” Dean said, holding his beer up in a toast to his two favorite people in the world.

By the end of the weekend, Lisa was sporting two wedding bands and two claim marks, unafraid to tell the world that she had two wonderful Alphas in her life.


End file.
